Time
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod's helped countless people over the years, but will those people help him when he needs it?
1. Taken

Disclaimers: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue.

Summery: Jarod's helped countless people over the years, but will those people help him when he needs it?

Author's note: A big thank you to RaChell for helping me with this story. Hopefully I got it right.

Time

By: 24

He sat watching the ducks as they swam along the lake the water was crystal clear, the sky was a little cloudy, but it was still warm. He got up from the bench; his stomach was telling him he was hungry. He had two roommates this time, but they have no idea who he was.

He unlocked the door, opened it, slipped in and walked towards the living room to watch some TV and then later heat up some food in the microwave. Before he could turn on the TV the lights came on and there stood Miss Parker, Sam and another sweeper that he'd never seen before. She was dressed in a green shirt with black pants and high heels on. She had a grin on her face as she leveled the gun on him. He turned to run, but there were some more sweepers were there.

He punched two of the sweepers and tipped over one of the lamps on the end table as one of them shoved him. He quickly got up as they got closer, he once again tried to run, but they tackled him to the ground upsetting some of the papers and books that were on the table. They putt the cuffs on him before leading him outside. They gathered his DSA case and bag.

"We finally caught you Jarod. Time to go home." She smiled. She was happy that she finally caught him.

"That is not my home, Miss Parker and you know it." He looked up to her with his chocolate brown eyes. They were full of pain and fear. His lip was cut where one of the sweepers had punched him in the face before the cuffs were put on trying to get him to be more manageable.

"Shut up and put your hands on your head." She snapped at him.

----

Jarod's roommates came into the room and looked around them. They had just gotten home from work. The house was in disarray with the lamp that was broken; the books that were on the table were scatted on the ground along with the papers that were on there.

Lauren went to Jarod's room to see that his things were taken. She walked back to the living room where Katie was. She was worried because Jarod wouldn't go anywhere without telling them. The silver case was gone, his duffel bag and his jacket was gone.

"His things were gone. His bag, his silver case and his jacket." Lauren said as she came back into the living room.

"What happened?" Katie said as she looked up from picking up the papers. She had already picked up the broken lamp and the books.

"I don't know, but he wouldn't have gone without telling us. Something happened to him and I don't know what."

"We have to go to the police because we'll probably have to fill out some forms." His other roommate Katie said.

They both got into the car and drove to the local police station.

Lauren walked up to the desk and waited for the person to finish writing on a paper. "Our roommate is missing. We came home from work today and when we opened the door we noticed that the lamp was broken and papers and books on the table were knocked over. We checked his room and his things were gone. We know him and he would of never left without telling us."

"What's your roommates name?"

"Jarod Grady"

A brown haired woman who was wearing a red shirt, brown pants and white tennis shoes was listening in. When she heard the name Jarod she started to walk up to the two women, as they were finished with their report.

"Hello, my name is Susan Dillon. I am a reporter from the Dallas Tribune. Can I talk to you and ask you questions."

"Sure." Replied Lauren.

TBC


	2. Neil

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Time

By: 24

He sat looking at the papers like he did everyday. He remembered a time that he had clipped some of the articles in the papers because of some conspiracy theory and he had been on the radio with his talk show. Then someone had tried to kill the person that he cared about. The person that he had hurt because of the experiments he had done to her mother. He remembered how Jarod had helped him and he was thankful for that.

He also remembered that Jarod was a person who was so much more that what he said he was. How he had gotten all that information from the Army and shared that info with him. He then remembered the people who were after him. He never knew what happened after that and he hoped that he was okay. He wondered if he had found his family and if they were together.

He then read something that he would never see.

Missing Person

Jarod Thompson was reported missing by his roommates. As many of you know who may have been reading the papers there has been stories about a man named Jarod who would bring justice to the bad guys of the world and send the police a note and their confessions. Now he needs your help. If you know anything about Jarod, who he is, or can help please call this number, or get into contact with this address.

TBC


	3. Argyle

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Time

Argyle watched as his pop played the accordion as he tried another Wayne Newton song. He loved to hear him play even if it wasn't very good, but he wouldn't tell him that. He tried to shush dog that was howling at his fathers playing. He and his father had finally bonded after a long absence. It was all because of Jarod and what he had done. He couldn't believe that he had tried to sell Jarod back to The Centre, but when he saw those home movies his head got away from him and didn't stop to think. That was why he got into the messes that he had gotten into in the first place and Jarod had always been there to help him.

He grabbed the paper that was sitting besides him and leafed through it. He stopped at an article and stared at it. Oh, no they got him. The Centre got J-man. I have to help him he thought to himself.

"Dad, I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"A friend needs me."

"Okay, don't get into any trouble."

"I won't dad."

"Come on dog. Let's go help J-man."

Both of them made their way to the car.


	4. Rachel

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Time

Rachel Burke walked into her apartment and looked around. She had another hard day of work and turned to the kitchen. She was hungry and made herself something to eat. She then took her dinner to the couch and started eating it thinking about the time when Jarod was here. Who was Jarod. He promised to to tell her who he really was, but he never did.

She ate her food, put the bowl on the coffee table and picked up the paper. She too read the same article and put it down. Maybe if she helped then she could find him and he would tell her who he really was. She called into work and took time off.

She first washed her bowl and packed her bag, took her keys off the table where she threw them and locked the door. She got into her car and took off.

She hoped to find him to help him like she helped her those two cases.


	5. Manny

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Time

Manny watched as Patrick put the last piece of the puzzle together. His father was now starting to spend more time with the boy after Jarod had brought him home. He wondered back to the time that he thought that Jarod was the kidnapper, but he couldn't of been more wrong. He had tried to help them and for that he was glad. He loved Patrick like he was his own son.

He grabbed the paper off the coffee table and looked through it. He stopped at the same article that the others saw and put it down. He could help him. He had to help him because of what he had done.

"I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"I saw an article about Jarod being missing."

"The doctor who helped get my son back?"

"Yes."

"I hope you find him."

"I hope so too."


	6. Together

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Time

Argyle got out of the car and led dog to the apartment that was named in the article. He watched as some other people got out of their cars and he nodded to them. He made his way to the apartment and he noticed that the others were doing the same thing. He wondered what they were doing and if they were friends of Jarod's trying to help too.

He knocked on the door and it opened with Jarod's roommate opened the door.

"Hello, can I help?"

"Yes, I am Jarod's friend and was wondering if you could describe the people who took Jarod."

Rachel got out her badge that identified herself as a VCTF agent.

"My name is Rachel Burke. I need the same information."

They answered more questions and they left the apartment.

"So how do you know Jarod?" Rachel asked Argyle.

"He helped me with my father." Keeping the part with the Centre for now.

"I was a police officer, but now in charge with George Harpers security. He helped bring Patrick, George's son back to us."

"He helped me with a stalker who wanted to kill someone that I cared about."

"It looks like we all have been helped by Jarod."

"We owe him for what he did for each of us." Replied Argyle.


	7. Home base

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Time

They got a hotel room and made one of them into a home base. Rachel set up her computer to see if there was anything about Jarod, or if there was anything else to find.

Argyle was looking outside and turned to dog. "We'll find him, dog."

Dog looked up at him and tilted his head as if listening to Argyle and gave a little whine.

"He looks like he understands." Said Manny.

"He was the one who alerted me to Jarod's location. He was unconscious and Dog found him. I took him to my place and fixed him up. I saved his life."

"Why do you call him dog?"

"Because that's what his is."

Manny shook his head not understanding Argyle's logic.

Suddenly there was a chirp on the computer and Rachel stared at it for a minute wondering who would be e-mailing her. She reached for it and logged into her account. It was of a location and when they were leaving and it was signed CJ.

"Guys look at this." She signaled at the computer.

"We need to go now. J-man needs our help now."

TBC


	8. Angelo

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Time

Angelo scurried around wondering what he could do for Jarod. He was in danger of coming back to this place. He had to help. He turned his head to the door and opened it.

"Friends help, Jarod. Need information."

He walked to the computer. No one knew that he was using the computer to keep in contact with Jarod and nobody would know that he helped Jarod again. He smiled at the times that he had helped Jarod and kept in contact with him over the years.

His fingers flew over the computer as he hit the send button. They would help him, he was sure of it. He scampered off and opened a box of cracker jacks, poured some of them out and ate them. He loved these sweet morsels of popcorn. They were tasty. He remembered when Miss Parker had given him some when they were younger and he thought that they were tasty. He had been hooked on them ever since. Mr. Raines even gave him some to eat when he was out.

He went to the grate and slipped into it. He watched as Sydney paced around his desk as Broots stood by.

"I'm sorry, Sydney. I found it and Miss Parker was there."

"It's okay, Broots. It's your job to find Jarod."

The phone rang and Sydney answered it.

"This is Sydney."

"We got him. He was still at his last place that Broots found. We have to stay a couple of days here, but he'll be back inside the Centre soon."

"You got him?"

"Yes."

Sydney hang up the phone and sat down. He was afraid of this, of them finding him and bringing him back.

"They found him?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that Jarod's coming back."

Angelo listened and then went towards his room and smiled.

TBC


	9. Just in time

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Time

Rachel, Neil, Argyle, dog, and Manny piled into the van. They had already packed their things and they left the hotel room making their way to the freeway.

"We'll make it." Argyle said to dog. "We have to."

They traveled all night trying to make it to the place that was in the e-mail that CJ had mailed them. Rachel wondered who CJ was, how they had known her e-mail and how they knew that they were going after Jarod.

They were taking turns driving, so the others could sleep.

They arrived to the house when the sun was barely setting. They got out and Rachel grabbed her gun and told the others to remain behind her. Manny also had a gun out. Since he was a police officer and was head of security he was licensed to carry a gun.

They made their way to the house and quickly unlocked it.

"Freeze everyone."

"Who are you?" Replied a woman who had dark hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Rachel, VCTF agent."

"Why are you here?"

"We're here to rescue Jarod."

"And who are you?"

"Jarod's friends."

"Now put your hands in the air. I won't be afraid to shoot. Manny putt the cuffs on them."

They put them on the couch as Manny covered them. Rachel, Argyle and Neil went to the other room and opened it.

Jarod turned his head and stared as Neil, Rachel, Argyle and Dog walked in.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now."

Neil raced to the stand besides the bed and picked up the key unlocking the cuffs that was holding Jarod to the bed.

"Thank you Neil."

"You're welcome, Jarod."

Jarod walked to the living room with the three.

"I'm going to get you, Jarod. Just wait."

"I don't understand. I give you clues to your past, trying to open your eyes to the evil that, that place is and yet you still hunt me?"

"It's my job. Besides you belong there."

"No, I don't. Not anymore. Not after what I found out." He sadly shook her head still wondering why Miss Parker clung so tightly to the lies that they fed her.

"Let's go."

"Sure thing, Jarod."

They all piled into the car and took off.

TBC


	10. End

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Time

Explanations

They drove all day. Jarod was in the back looking at the sights as they went by. Before they had left Jarod had gotten his things back and for that he was glad. At least they wouldn't have his DSA's.

Jarod closed his eyes thinking when this game of cat and mouse would end and if he would ever be free, to be truly free. Would he ever be able to stay in one place and not have to look over his shoulder? Would he ever find his family that he was taken from? He wondered at times like these. He opened them when he felt the car slow down. They were at a hotel room and he stretched when they got out. It was nice to be free again.

They got rooms and all gathered in Jarod's room.

"I know the last time that you were at my house you said that you would explain who you were, but you never did. I want to know now."

Jarod looked at Rachel. She deserved an explanation because of what she and the others needed an explanation too. He did promise to tell her the last time they were together, but he never did.

"When I was younger I was kidnapped from my parents in the middle of the night. I was taken to a place called the Centre where they trained me to do simulations and made me into a pretender. That is why they took me because I have the pretender gene. While I was there I did simulations on whatever they wanted me to do. Sydney who was my mentor was in charge of me and took me through my paces. It would be later when I was older that I got to meet a young girl named Miss Parker. You saw her at the house when you rescued me. She was my friend and she's the chairman's daughter of the Centre. We went on a lot of adventures when I wasn't working, but that all changed when she went to boarding school. When I was inside I also met some other test subjects. One such boy was Kyle and it would be a year that I escaped that I found out that he was my brother. He was shot and killed by Miss Parker's brother, Lyle. Ever since I escaped I did various pretends helping people."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Jarod grabbed his DSA case. "This is a DSA player and these are DSA's." Jarod said as he picked up a small DSA. He slipped it in and it was when he was four years old and he said he was finished and then Sydney came in. Another one was when he was in the Apollo simulation and said I'm burning, I'm burning. Another one was slipped in this one was of Kenny being killed and then there was one more of his heart being stopped. The last one was when he met Miss Parker." You see they recorded my entire life inside the Centre.

"I'm sorry if I didn't believe you."

"It's okay."

"Who is CJ?"

"CJ is my friend. He helps me inside the Centre. This is not the first time he helped and kept in contact with me. "

"Do you trust him?"

"Of course."

"We'll take you to your car. That way you can leave. This will probably be the first place where they will search."

"Yes, they probably will."

Jarod slipped into his car and turned the key in the ignition. He merged into the freeway wondering where he would go now. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"This is Sydney."

"I escaped Sydney."

"That's great news, Jarod. How did you do it?"

"My friends rescued me."

"That's good. You're lucky to have friends like you have."

"Yes, yes I am." Jarod said as he hung up.

Jarod smiled as he thought of that. If he didn't have friends like he had, he would have already been at the Centre, but he did have friends like he did and he was grateful.

The End.


End file.
